In a resistive random access memory implemented in a three-dimensional structure, a plurality of word lines extending in a horizontal direction are connected to a same resistance change film (e.g. a film having a resistance state that changes depending on a supplied voltage or current) extending in a vertical direction. A resistance change film implemented in such a manner could cause problems including a leak current between the word lines, diffusion of metal atoms from the word lines, low concentration of ions in the resistance change film, and degradation of endurance characteristics of the resistance change film.